During the summer, rooms in buildings get very hot and a means of cooling these rooms is required to make them more comfortable to be in. Currently fans with a cooling coil using refrigerant (VRV) are used or fans with a cooling coil using chilled water are used. In both cases the heat is removed from the room and dumped into the atmosphere using more fans.